One note can change the world
by ChiisaiPanda
Summary: Why should serial killers, like Jeffery Dahmer, be allowed to live? They are caught much too late, leaving a line of victims trailing behind them. The world is a dark and cruel place, and it appears as if justice is having a hard time winning the battle between good and evil. Now that Harry has gotten his hands on a Death Note, how will things change? *Note, there will be slash*
1. Questions always lead to more questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Death Note or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and _Tsugumi Ohba__. In addition, the original mastermind behind the idea of this piece is Somethingsable. Since this is my first attempt at creating fanfiction, I decided to start with a story that I can follow as a guideline before creating something that originates from me. The story will be re-written and the ideas will end up deviating from the original. I have received permission to adopt this story, and I seek to do a good job adapting it to my own needs. On that note, the original pairing will remain the same, but I am toying with the idea of starting Harry with a relationship to someone else before he ends up with Light. _

**Warnings:** This fic will eventually involve slash, as stated above in my author's note. There will also be signs of neglect, death, violence, etc. I will add more to the warnings as the story goes on.

**Key:**

'_Thought'_

_{Shinigami Speech}_

"Regular Dialogue"

**1. Questions always lead to more questions**

.-.

Harry peered down at the small caterpillar in fascination as it crawled over the blade of his shovel. It seemed to quiver in the sunlight anxiously before it fell into the blissful shade that the grass had to offer. The sun created an unbearable heat as its rays caressed the pale boy's skin in a sadistic embrace. Ignoring the onset signs of dehydration, his dark colored eyes followed the progression of the caterpillar as it lazily crawled across the dirt until a spider snagged it for an early afternoon meal. Fixated with the sight, bare toes curled in the warm dirt as Harry remained crouched close to the ground tiredly. He did not want to move; even when the rustling wind blew his thick ink, black colored bangs into his eyes. Instead, he waited for the yelling.

Everything in the garden had been carefully cared for except for the watering. He would require his aunt's approval in regards to how the lawn appeared first before he would be able to use the hose on the parched plants. It would be then that he could sneak a few sips of the blessed water in an attempt to cool his overheated body down. Perhaps he could even soak himself with the water as well. It was not as if his aunt would be able to tell the difference, especially since his overly large shirt was already drenched with sweat. Parts of the fabric clung to his body uncomfortably, but he ignored the feeling in favor of watching the spider longingly. He wished that he could be that strong, but unfortunately he was like the caterpillar and his relatives were like the spider. The only difference was, they preferred to keep him alive to tend for them instead of ending his life quickly.

Harry knew that his discomfort probably brought them entertainment if anything else. He learned early on in life that the Dursleys were horrible human beings. The more that he observed them, the more his disgust grew but he kept his opinions quiet. He did not want to chance finding himself locked inside of his 'room' without food or water again. He was thin enough as it was, but his body had adapted in order to survive. Scoffing slightly at the idea, he wondered how he had been capable of surviving like this in the first place. He was by now means stupid and had noticed how different he was from the other children his age, but he just could not understand what made him different.

Harry did know, however, that his relatives feared that difference and that was why they despised him. One would think that their soon to be twelve-year-old son would be less prejudice and remain innocent from his parents' influence, but that was untrue. If anything, Dudley was trained by his father to be hateful and to inflict pain on others who were weaker than he was. It appeared as if Dudley took those lessons to heart and even worshiped his father for his 'words of wisdom'. To say the least, Vernon was very pleased that his son was following his example despite the fact that they could almost pass for twins.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought, Harry could not help but scowl as he recalled the only redeeming quality the Dursleys thought he had. It was discovered quite early on that he had an intellectual level that surpassed children his age. At first, his relatives had been positively furious at his freakishness, but when they discovered that his intelligence could be used to make Dudley look better, they let it slide. In fact, Petunia took him to the library every other day for an hour to make sure he absorbed the knowledge he would need to write stellar reports for her 'Dudleykins'. Naturally, Harry found himself doing most of his cousin's homework while being told to seem less intelligent in his own schoolwork.

Acknowledging the fact that his schooling was the only way he could possible make something out of himself, Harry simply stopped bringing his report cards home and learned rather quickly how to forge his uncle's signature on paperwork requesting that he skip a few grades. Naturally, he declined such requests to prevent his relatives from becoming suspicious, but it was nice to know that he could have excelled quickly if he had been given the choice. At the same time, his relatives were stuck explaining the reason behind his cousin's test scores while his homework seemingly appeared perfect. Naturally, it was explained that Dudley had an extreme case of test anxiety and everything was left at that.

Reluctantly moving from his spot, Harry made his way over to the large shaded tree that oversaw the lawn. Moving over, he sat down and leaned against the bark with a soft sigh. He knew that everything his relatives had done to him was unjust, but there was nothing he could do about it. After reading multiple books on law, he knew that he had a case he could present to court, but who would possibly listen to an eleven-year-old boy? The police almost seemed reluctant to do their job properly, despite the fact that he had literally called an officer and reported his abuse. They merely assumed that it was a prank call and told him to call when there was a real emergency.

Why would a child make up such things as being locked up in a cupboard during the night, or being starved for not cooking a meal properly? He failed to see why anyone would lie about that, but apparently, the officer he had spoke to had better things to do then investigate a case of abuse. He was almost tempted to all them up again and report the fact that his uncle was continuously stealing money from the company he worked for, but that could easily be covered and he would get the beating of his life just for trying. The world was a disgusting place filled with crime an injustice, his relatives taught him that much. He wished that the world could be taken over by storm and obtain the same type of justice that both Japan and America experienced only little more then ten years prior. Sure, he was completely against killing, acknowledging that the act was wrong but there was a small part of him that screamed it was right if justice was rightfully served.

Why should child molesters and murders be allowed to roam the streets just because the police could not properly do their jobs? Or, what about all of the children who are abused and are unable to escape their abusers? On the other hand, what about the serial killers like Jeffery Dahmer who were caught much too late, leaving a line of victims behind them as a result. The world was a dark and cruel place, and it appeared as if justice was having a hard time winning the battle between good and evil.

The world was a like a large chessboard, and it was becoming increasingly apparent that justice was about to be placed in a checkmate. Scowling suddenly as his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill screech, Harry lazily turned his attention to the harpy he call his aunt.

"Get back to work you lazy worthless boy! We take you in out of the goodness of our hearts, and here you are lazing around! Get the hose and start watering the plants before they wilt!" Petunia screeched, causing Harry to sigh. He knew that they kept him not out of pity but because of the hefty government check that they received every month. Reluctantly standing up, he made his way towards the hose to prepare to water the garden. '_Welcome back to hell Mr. Potter, your reality has returned.'_ Harry thought to himself with a grim smirk.

.-.

_{I want to travel to the human world. I am sick of seeing the same old darkness all the time. I am sick of all the gambling! It is the same damn thing every day. I hear that the human world is interesting! It holds corruption and has governments that are on the verge of collapsing. I want to go there.}_ A young shinigami grumbled with a soft sigh. He was new to a world that required the consumption of souls in order to survive. He was still young enough to retain most of his human features with the exception of the large, black, leathery wings that protruded from his back. He was not used to immortality just yet, especially since he understood that this had to be a punishment of sorts.

He had briefly visited the world that most humans called paradise, and he had briefly visited hell before he was set here in no man's land. He wanted an escape, yet he understood that his existence was a necessarily. Without creatures like him, souls would not be ferried to the netherworlds. Without creatures like him, there would be many vengeful spirits roaming around the world with nowhere to go. Despite knowing this, he wanted more with his life. He wanted something to appease his boredom, if only for a little while. The young shinigami had heard that the first years of obtaining immortality was the worse, especially when you did not lose your human features, but he did not know it would be like this. He knew that his mentor Ryuk was pleased to stay by his side, especially since he acted as if he had created him. Perhaps he had, but he did not remember any of it.

In fact, he did not remember much of anything. The older shinigami had told him that human memories were the first to be consumed in this world, which was a shame. He longed to remember his previous life, but he was repeatedly told that it was an impossible feat and to not long for a past that he would never be able to revisit again. Fortunately, Ryuk understood his intense desire things and decided to supply him with his own stories of the past. It soothed him to know that he could create a new set of memories, but how was that going to happen if he was stuck in this damn boring world?

Zoning out as he listened to Ryuk, he knew the story that the older shinigami was going to tell him. It was the same story he heard every time, but this time it struck a chord. Maybe he could go to the human realm and create a show for himself, a new set of memories that he could be proud of. With this in mind, the young shinigami stretched out his wings and left Ryuk behind.

Watching his departure, Ryuk could not help but grin slightly. _{It is a boring place here, but it's boring down there as well. I was lucky to find the man who tried to change the world. Things were interesting.}_ He remarked while watching the retreating figure. _{Maybe someone will pick up your notebook and you will feel the same thrill I experienced Light. Maybe you'll be lucky.}_

.-.

**Well, thank you all for reading this chapter. I am looking for a beta so if you are interested, send me a pm. Also, please review and tell me how I am doing so far. This really is my first fanfiction, so any suggestions will be appreciated.**


	2. The impossible is the answer we seek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Death Note or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and _Tsugumi Ohba. In addition, the original mastermind behind the idea of this piece is Somethingsable. _

**Warnings:** This fic will eventually involve slash, as stated above in my author's note. There will also be signs of neglect, death, violence, etc. I will add more to the warnings as the story goes on.

**Key:**

'_Thought'_

"§Parseltongue§"

"Regular Dialogue"

**2. Sometimes the impossible is the answer we seek**

.-.

Harry peered into the glass cage questioningly as he stared at 'it'. He was unsure if his mind was creating delusions to sooth his loneliness or if it was something else entirely. Taking into account his surroundings, he ruled out the fact that someone could be playing a trick on him. Bored of the large serpent's inactivity, there was no one lingering around the tank he was currently taking an interest in. Even if there was someone standing besides him, there was less than a 20% chance that the individual would be interested in toying with a child's mind. In addition to that, there was less then a 4% chance that the indicated person would be a talented enough ventriloquist to make it appear as if the large serpent was talking directly to him. Add to the fact that no one else was paying attention to the talking snake; it became quickly apparent that he was the only one hearing such things.

"Curious." Harry muttered under his breath while tilting his head to the side. The serpent mimicked his movements with an amused smirk tugging at its lips. Was it even possible for a snake to smirk in that manner? Perhaps he was not the one that was unusual; maybe it was the snake that was different. Mulling over the new train of thought, his fingers moved to press against the cool glass of the cage with a small sigh. Peering at the snake once again, he could not help but shake his head slightly in disbelief.

"§It hassss to be the lack of sssssleep catching up with me.§" Harry hissed under his breath, unaware that his words had changed to a variety of different hisses as his tongue twisted in awkward ways to form the sentence. It was the only logical conclusion that he could come up with; especially since he knew, he could probably be diagnosed with insomnia if he ever was checked for it. Unfortunately, he saw the doctor once a year for his physical and was given a set script by the Dursley's to report to the practitioner. Despite Vernon and Dudley's lack of intelligence, Petunia knew how to spin a web of lies in the most believable manner so she could get away with almost anything. As a result, the doctors were led to believe that Harry was difficult in the regards to eating so his malnourishment was always overlooked. He was also sure that he saw his uncle slide a few large bills to his doctor at times to turn an eye away from the rather obvious signs of abuse that he displayed. Once again, it proved just how corrupt the justice system was.

Blinking away the thoughts, Harry let out a small sigh as he looked at the serpent once again. He was not stupid by any means and understood that these 'delusions' could not be the result of his insomnia. It was quite easy to understand that this was just another one of his 'unique' abilities, but he still had no explanation as to where they had come from.

"§I ssssleep all day.§" The serpent suddenly commented, causing Harry to pause in thought before he glanced down at his arm. Pinching the skin at the juncture of his elbow, he scowled thoughtfully when he felt the slight twinges of pain that shot down his arm briefly. Yes, so it certainly was not a dream. Staring at the snake once again, he was about to ask it a question just to see if it would respond, but he never got the chance.

"Dudley! Mr. Dursley! Come quick, you have to see what this snake is doing! It's wicked!" Pierce, Dudley's friend, exclaimed as he pressed his hands flat against the glass of the serpent's cage. He heard the irritated hiss escaping the snake's lips while Dudley's attention was drawn towards his friend. Immediately, Harry's huge cousin came running towards him in an attempt to shove him to the ground. Seeing the attempt to humiliate him, Harry simply stepped to the side causing the larger boy to stumble over his own feet before landing flat against the glass of the serpent's habitat. Standing up, his cousin shot a glare a Harry, causing the younger boy to take this as a sign to leave. He did not wish to start another round of Harry Hunting to start just when he decided to run some tests. After all, this was his first time actually seeing a serpent and he wanted to see if they all talked or if the one he had been staring at had just been special.

.-.

Harry stifled a yawn with his hand before grabbing a pair of bobby pins he had 'borrowed' from his aunt before brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. Moving his hands to the doorknob of his cupboard, he expertly picked the locks before carefully opening the door. His fingers brushed against the hinges to make sure they would not squeak before he slipped out of the small room. Shutting the door behind him, a slight smile tugged at his lips as he stretched out his body causing the tightly wound muscles to relax.

Sighing softly in relief, Harry made his way into the kitchen before snatching a chocolate pudding that would not be missed. Looking at the treat, he headed into the living room and perched himself on one of the armchairs. His feet buried themselves slightly into the cushion of the chair while his back took a hunched over position as he opened the pudding carefully. Licking the lid slowly, he made sure to consume the pudding slowly as he remained in the rather uncomfortable looking position with practiced ease. When he had been younger, Dudley had discovered an immense pleasure of bullying those that were smaller than he was. As a result, Harry had been a constant target and had been required to learn how to protect his vital organs no matter what he was doing.

Sure, Harry knew how to defend himself and knew how to fight back, but he endured the beatings that Dudley hashed out. He was intelligent enough to know that if he decided to retaliate his life would be hell in the Dursley household. Instead, he crouched in such a way that he could block the more damaging attacks he would be forced to deal with, and he practiced running so that most of the time he could evade Dudley's venomous attacks.

It was an act of pure survival and he hated it. He hated to run away from his opponent and he despised the fact that he was never allowed to defend himself. He could not help but feel like he was shaming both himself and his parents, but there was nothing he could do while living under the Dursley's roof.

Dipping his finger into the cup of chocolate pudding, Harry could not help but feel slightly disappointed that the treat was finished. He did not dare risk taking another as he moved to toss the small cup in the garbage before carefully making his way outside. He made sure that the front door remained unlocked as the chilly July morning air caressed his skin. Coughing slightly, he rubbed his arms to try to get them to warm up as he walked down the deserted street. Forgoing both shoes and a jacket, he allowed his toes to curly slightly in the dew-covered grass before something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something flittering across the sky.

Normally, he would not have paid the object any attention, but for some reason he felt like the object was important. Turning his head, he stopped walking in favor of trying to see the object a bit better. Blinking, he immediately ruled out the option that it was a plane since it appeared much smaller and was making its way in his direction. As it drew closer, he saw the shape of wings and feathers forming until finally he spotted the glaring beady eyes of an owl. The sight was peculiar as the owl drew closer before landing on a low tree branch before him. Immediately, the bird haughtily held out its leg, presenting the letter that was attached to the appendage. Staring incredulously at the bird, he moved hesitantly forward while examining the letter. It appeared authentic, but why would the owl come to him with the delivery?

Feeling curious, he carefully untied to letter from the bird's leg and stared at the heading with suspicion.

**_Mr. H. Potter_**

**_Cupboard under the stairs_**

**_Privet Drive 4_**

**_Little Whining_**

**_Surrey_**

Ghosting his fingers over the lettering, a small scowl tugged at Harry's lips. He could not help but feel dread upon acknowledging the fact that someone knew where he slept at night. Was he being watched? If that was the case, what was the reasoning behind it? Everyone in the neighborhood thought that he was a troublemaker so they would not send the letter. Moreover, even if they had, why didn't they contact the police with the knowledge about his abuse? Tensing at the thought, his fingers ran over the parchment once again before glancing at the seal that was pressed on the other side. Examining the emblem, he could not help but feel surprised at the amount of detail that was displayed. A lion, eagle, badger and a snake all surrounded a large italicized letter H. The seal looked rather old, yet he did not recognize where it came from. With trepidation, he stared at the letter once again before scowling.

Why was he acting anxious over a simple letter? Feeling remarkably silly, his fingers ran over the seal with anticipation. '_Here it goes.'_ Harry thought to himself before breaking the red seal carefully. Gently sliding the letter out of the envelope, he gently began to unfold the pages before his eyes took in the emerald green ink that rested on the aged parchment. The slight imperfections of the ink suggested that it was written with a quill, which caused the letter to seem even more curious. Reading through the passage once, he had to look through it once again before pieces of the puzzle seemed to click together all of a sudden. All the strange things he had been capable of doing when he was younger and the encounter with the snake seemed to make sense. Perhaps magic was real, but he needed more proof then the simple words that were written in the letter.

.-.

**_Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,_**

**_I am sure that it will cause me great pleasure to accept your invitation to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I am quite skeptical to the existence of magic. I have witnessed impossible feats, but I desire to learn more about you school and magic before making my decision. Because I am unfamiliar with the magical world, if I do decide to go to your school, I will require additional information on how to obtain my school supplies. If you would be so kind as to send a representative from your school, I am more than happy to learn any details he/she has to offer about magic. I do request that you can send someone who will not draw too much attention to themselves since my relatives are a little bit jumpy when it comes to the supernatural. _**

**_With hopes to hear from you soon, _**

**_Harry Potter _**

Reviewing the letter a few times to make sure that it addressed all the points he wanted to make, Harry carefully tied the letter to the owl's leg with care. Gently brushing his fingers against the majestic bird's feathers, he watched as it took off into the sky once more. Shaking his head slightly in disbelief at everything he had witnessed, Harry sighed softly at he stared up at the night sky. He was sure that magic existed from his own experiences, but he did not want to come to conclusions based on that alone. He wanted proof, but he understood that he would have to wait to obtain them.

Making his way slowly back in the direction of his relative's home, he could not help but wonder about the massive massacre that occurred in Japan and throughout the world just ten years ago. So many deaths occurred during that time. Primarily criminals were the victims, yet there were officers who died as well. The only factor that truly tied the cases together was the fact that they primarily died from heart attacks. Could that have been a result of magic? That was definitely something that he wanted to look into if he accepted the invitation to go to the school.

He had become interested in the Kira case about a year ago when it was discussed in one of his history courses. Because of his vast love of languages, he was able to gather information from various government based sights in regards to the case. A lot of the information had been confidential and had required him to hack into various databases, but the information was worth it. There was data in French, English, Japanese, German and so many other sources. A lot of it revolved around speculation, but the case information he had managed to hack into from L had been phenomenal.

He had discovered that the murder had been named 'Kira' and had been worshiped as a God for his deeds. Throughout the years, he had committed thousands of murders and developed the belief that he truly was a God. It was around that time that the murderer began to kill both criminals and those who opposed him. It took a few weeks for Harry to learn that the murderer did have a weakness; he could only kill people if he saw their face and knew their name as well. Miraculously, the massive killing spree stopped around ten years ago. It was evident that someone had caught him, or perhaps Kira had been killed.

Shaking his head at the thought, Harry sighed as his feet dragged across the front lawn of the Dursley house before he glanced up. He stared at the fading stars until he spotted a black object falling towards the ground. It was too small to be an owl, but perhaps it was a parcel that one had dropped? Maybe it was a manual to the wizarding world and was being delivered early? Watching as the black item collided with the ground; he carefully made his way and picked it up. His fingers caressed over the leather binding until he turned it over and stared at the lettering on the thin book.

**_Death Note_**

Staring at the letters for a moment, Harry could not help but feel suddenly excited as he opened to cover curiously. Could this be a joke that was sent to him from above, or was it another mystery that was begging to be solved? Whatever it was, he was eager to figure out what the little book was all about.

_.-._

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading everyone. I really appreciate all the reviews, views, favorites, etc. I also really appreciate the suggestions that I was offered as well. On that note, I am still searching for a beta. If you sent me a pm with an offer to beta for me, can you please send me another message? I accidentally deleted all of my messages without reading them. Thanks once again, and feel free to leave a comment as well. I promise I will not bite.

**Voting: **All right, so I decided that I want to pair Harry up with a female character for his first relationship. It will not last incredibly too long, especially since Light x Harry will be the primary pairing. Anyways, please post a review with your suggestion on what female character Harry should be paired with.

**Question and answer: **So I received a few questions that I would like to answer during this time. If you ever have a question about the fanfic, feel free to ask me through either a review or a pm and I will address those questions at the end of my next chapter. :)

Question One: Is Harry a wizard in this story? Or, more specifically, is there a wizarding world in this story?

The answer to this question is yes, there will be a wizarding world in this story. I am not going to make Harry super powerful though. I was thinking that he will have slightly above average power, but his intellect will help him if he gets into fights. Since he was raised in the muggle world, he will rely on more practical solutions first before relying on magic. I hoped that this answered your question Catzi.

Question Two: What is the timeline?

Alright, so it took me a while to come up with a proper timeline, but I came up with this:

1989-Death Note killings stop

1990-Harry is born

1991-Lily and James are killed. Voldemort is defeated

1995-Harry starts school

2001-Harry gets his letter

I hope that helps a bit.


	3. Learning New Things

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Death Note or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and _Tsugumi Ohba. In addition, the original mastermind behind the idea of this piece is Somethingsable. _

**Warnings:** Slash, neglect, death, violence, etc.

**Key:**

'_Thought'_

"Regular Dialogue"

**3. Learning new things**

.-.

Harry sighed softly as he sat on the kitchen floor with the black notebook resting in his lap. His fingers ran over the leather cover thoughtfully before he glanced at the inside flap with a soft sigh. How had his life become so complicated in just a few hours time? The instructions within the notebook were very complex and well written causing him to believe that the Death Note was real. After all, it had fallen from the sky. Granted, now that he knew about the wizarding world there was a chance that someone was trying to pull a prank on him, but that was very unlikely. Glancing at the instructions once again, his fingers ran over the white ink questioningly before a shudder ran up his spine.

The contents of the Death Note were simply frightening and gave a completely new meaning to the quote "the pen is mightier then the sword". In his hand, he held a deadly weapon, especially since he would be able to kill people from a distance. Now only that, he could make their deaths appear to be of natural causes. He only needed to know someone's face and his or her name and he or she could die from a simple heart attack. Of course, he knew what this meant. He had carefully pieced together the evidence in the Death Note and understood that Kira had to have been in possession of one to commit the famous massacre of criminals ten years ago. Unfortunately, understanding that bit of information created even more questions that Harry wanted to solve.

Why had Kira taken it upon himself to use the Death Note and slaughter so many people? What was he trying to achieve? Perhaps he wanted to create a new world, or maybe he wanted to become a God. Harry could not help but wonder if the cost of using the Death note had been worth the era of fear that Kira brought with him. Surely using something so powerful had to come with a cost. The thought caused him to shudder slightly as he shut the book and placed it on his lap.

He would have to hide the notebook in order to ensure that it would never be used for an evil purpose again. Harry was tempted to destroy it right away, but quickly decided against it. After all, for all he knew he could be cursed for destroying the damn thing. Shaking his head at the thought, he glanced down at the seemingly harmless notebook and shook his head. If someone got a hold of it, there would be massive panic and hysteria if it were used wrong. He could only imagine if someone like Hitler managed to get a hold of the thing. There would be a war like no other created and the body count would surely surpass any of the wars of the past.

Thank God, he was not some hidden sociopath that was lusting for revenge and blood. He would never kill for such a selfish reason as revenge, especially not with a notebook. If he was going to kill someone, he would do it with his own two hands so that the person he was murdering could look him in the eye before they died. That was never going to happen of course. He considered it highly offensive to kill another individual unless it was for self-defense. If you are unable to live with your tormentors in the world, then you would never be able to show that you are worth so much more then they are.

Harry had to tell himself this continuously, but his hand still trembled with the desire to grab a pen and write his relatives' names down in the Death Note. He was not going to do it; he just could not. He wanted to prove that he was better then the Dursley's, and that meant keeping them in this world. He would show them one day just how powerful he had become both intellectually and magically, then he would show them that he was capable of mercy. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down as he sat there glaring at the floor.

It would be so easy to end all of the torment that he was feeling. The police obviously were not going to help him get out of his living environment so why not take things into his own hands. The thought was tempting, especially since he was trapped with no way of escaping the Dursleys. If he ran away they would go after him and drag him back home, if only to get their monthly check for taking him in. The thought caused Harry to grit his teeth before he shook his head.

_'Don't consider it Harry, you're better than this. Murder is still murder, no matter what form it is in. There is no justice in killing.'_ He desperately thought to himself while his eyes skimmed through the rules once again before he shook his head. It was not worth it, especially since there was a price that would probably have to be paid after using it.

Calming himself down, Harry made his way back into his cupboard and carefully picked the locks closed. In a few hours time his relatives would be waking up and he did not want them to see him wondering about. Besides, he needed to figure out a plan on how to keep the Death Note close yet hidden at the same time.

.-.

Harry sighed in content as he waited in his favorite café. He skillfully ignored any of the odd glanced he received as he crouched in one of the cozy red armchairs, his toes curling into the fabric of the chair. His shoes rested harmlessly on the floor in front of him as he leaned over to grab a few sugar cubes from the small dish in front of him. His teacup rested on the coffee table and already appeared to be more slush than liquid as he added the extra cubes before he brought the treat to his lips with a content sigh. A small slice of strawberry cheesecake rested half-devoured on a plate as Harry waited. The café was filled with different couples that frequented the place since it was a well-known dating spot. The walls were painted a garish pink color while the scent of different perfumes and colognes tainted the air, causing Harry's heard to spin slightly.

Despite the unfavorable qualities the place had, he still enjoyed the café. The music that thrummed in the background was pleasant enough, and the owner had taken a liking to him. In fact, she gave him tea at a discounted price in exchange for tasting some new desert concoction she created. Usually the sweets were pleasant to his palate, although there was the occasional cake that caused him to run for the bathroom after consumption. Shuddering slightly at the thought, he finished off his cheesecake before sipping at his tea once again. His fingers thrummed against the table with impatience while he glanced around the café. He was sure that the professor that was supposed to collect him would not feel pleased about meeting in such a location.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly up in a smirk before he took another sip of his tea. He watched as the owner flittered over to his direction with another piece of cake that was not yet on the menu. It looked innocent enough, so he was not too worried about becoming ill from it. "Thank you Amelia." Harry remarked politely as she set the plate in front of him before taking the previous one away.

"No problem kiddo. Just remember to tell me how this cake tastes before you leave. I think it might be my best creation yet." The elder woman remarked with a cocky grin before she left to deal with other customers. Eyeing the cake for a moment, Harry finally took a bite and could not help but moan softly in pleasure. He would definitely have to add this cake to his list of favorites in the future. Who would have thought that someone could make pumpkin taste sweet?

Gathering some more of the treat on his spoon, he brought it to his lips with another sound of pleasure. He was just about the lick the icing off the utensil when he heard someone clearing their voice next to him. Startled, Harry did not notice the icing sliding off the spoon until it was too late as it fell onto the tabletop with a splat.

Looking up, Harry glared slightly at the man that was standing there before he glanced at his fallen treat pointedly. Moving his hand, he used his napkin to clean up the mess before he glanced at the imposing figure once again. The man in question looked significantly out of place in the pink cozy café. He was dressed completely in black while his shoulders remained stiff with unease. The man's skin was pale, almost the same shade of yellow parchment he had received that morning in response to his request to meet someone at the café. The man's sickly look was complete with a crooked nose and black oily hair that seemed to match his eyes. Dark circles seemed to form a bruising look around the man's eyes signifying that he lacked sleep. That in turn explained the sour look that seemed to tug at his lips, mingling with the confident and superior atmosphere that seemed to surround him.

"Mr. Potter, I presume." The man stated, looking decidedly uncertain for a moment. Cocking his head to the side, Harry stared at the man for a moment before he grabbed his spoon once more and scooped up another piece of cake. It was interesting to notice the man's change of expression since it meant that he was expecting him to look differently. He could not help but wonder what the man had been expecting. That was definitely something to look into.

"That's right, and you must be the professor that was sent to me Mr…?" Harry remarked questioningly as he stared at the man before taking a bit of his cake once more. Swirling his tongue around the utensil, he watched as the elder wizard hesitantly took a seat across from him. The man appeared rather nauseous, but that could easily be accounted from the variety of scents that lingered in the air.

"Snape, Severus Snape." The man stated causing Harry to peer at him curiously. If he recalled correctly, the name meant stern in Latin. As he observed the man further, he quickly decided that it was rather fitting for the man. Taking another spoonful of his cake, he could not help but feel rather disappointed when he finished it off. Gazing at the empty plate, he quickly turned his attention to the slushy like tea once again. Stirring the liquid, he glanced at the man once again.

"So Severus—may I call you Severus? Would you demonstrate some of this magic for me? You must understand that I cannot trust that a school of magic exists without some form of proof." Harry remarked as he stirred the tea a bit more before bringing his spoon to his lips. No matter what treat he had, nothing beat the flavor of tea and sugar…granted it was more sugar than tea. Swirling his tongue around his mouth to preserve the flavor, he watched as the man's lips twitched with irritation.

"No, you may not!" The elder man snarled, causing Harry to tilt his head slightly to the side in thought. The aggression he heard behind the words was strong. He understood that it was deemed disrespectful to call adults by their first names at times, but he never had a reaction like this before. There must be something else that caused the man's outburst. The thought caused Harry to feel delighted at the new mystery that presented itself.

"We will go to Diagon Alley. You'll be able to see your dose of magic there without muggles watching as well." The professor remarked curtly, causing Harry to feel even more curious as he glanced around them. The people who had been staring at them before would certainly look even more confused if they were listening to their conversation, but they were not looking at them. In fact, their gaze ghosted over them as if they both were not even there. Now that was an interesting trick that he needed to learn.

"When will we leave for this place?" Harry asked as he scooped up some more of the tea and brought it to his lips while staring at the man once again. A slight smirk tugged at his lips once again when he noticed the professor's annoyance at the new question he was asked.

"We're leaving as soon as you have finished your tea!" the elder man remarked, causing Harry to smirk slightly more. Well this certainly was amusing.

"I've been told not to wonder off with strangers Severus." Harry stated mockingly and watched as the professor's left eye twitched slightly with growing aggravation. Glancing around the café, Severus slid out his wand before discretely tapping Harry's tea cup, causing the pattern on the item to change briefly while the tea refilled itself.

Sliding his wand back into its hidden position, Severus glanced at Harry as if daring him to give him a hard time. Meanwhile, Harry stared at the tea cup for a moment and allowed his fingers to run over the new designs before he offered the elder man a slight smirk.

"You proved that magic does exist, but you are still a stranger Severus." Harry tsked, wondering what other reactions he could arise from the professor. Smiling inwardly to himself, Harry continued while watching the professor scowl:

"So to change that, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

.-.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading this chapter and the previous ones. I am excited about creating the next chapter since I have some plans about the different interactions that will take place in Diagon Alley.

**Voting: **The vote is still up for what Harry's first relationship should be before he ends up with Light. So far, I have the following relationships suggested:

Luna: 1

Hermonine: 2

Feel free to make more suggestions through either pm or a review.

**Searching: **Still searching for a beta. Please pm or send a review if you are interested.


	4. An important Announcement

Hello everyone. I apologize for not updating in such a long time. College has caught up with me, but I finally managed to graduate. I will finish student teaching in a few weeks so I plan to revise my previous chapters during the summer and update a lot as well. Thank you all for being so patient with me. I promise that I will be back soon.


End file.
